Friends forever
by Rovarandom
Summary: Juillet 1940, Allemagne nazie. Francis est enfermé, seul sous terre. La situation semble de plus en plus critique pour le monde, mais qui sait si sa délivrance à lui ne viendrait pas de ses pires ennemis... et meilleurs amis.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Rating** : J'ai mis T à cause du langage de Gil et pour le fait que sont mentionnés des trucs pas cool, comme la mort et la guerre.

Et un OS sorti du four, un ! Je sais que je devrais avancer dans mes fics à chapitres plutôt que d'écrire trouzmille OS, mais j'y peux rien, j'ai trop d'idées, alors il faut bien que j'en réalise une de temps en temps ! J'ai plein de projets d'OS, c'est dingue. Celui-là, j'avais vraiment vraiment envie de l'écrire. J'adore le BTT, je me devais d'écrire sur eux !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Friends forever**

 _ **3 juillet 1940, 10h30, Berlin, Allemagne Nazie.**_

Deux hommes, en apparence jeunes, mais bien plus vieux que quiconque d'humain en ce monde, marchaient en silence. Le sol pavé était froid et sale, de même que les courants d'air qui balayaient le couloir. Les murs de pierre étaient recouverts de toile d'araignée et répandaient l'écho des bottes entre eux.

L'un était vêtu d'un uniforme beige. Son teint était mate, ses yeux verts et ses cheveux bruns. Malgré son silence et son expression se voulant sérieuse, une pointe d'inquiétude pouvait se lire dans son regard.

L'autre portait un uniforme bleu marine et une Croix de fer au col. De par ses yeux rubis et ses cheveux blancs comme neige, on devinait aisément qu'il était albinos. Son visage fermé ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion.

La prison dans laquelle ils évoluaient était souterraine, et la plupart des cellules étaient vides. Son but était de garder un certain prisonnier, trop important et symbolique pour que l'on prenne le risque de le voir s'évader.

Ce prisonnier était Francis Bonnefoy, nation française, vaincue par les forces de l'Axe.

Bientôt, les deux hommes arrivèrent à sa cellule. Les cheveux mi-longs et légèrement bouclés du prisonnier, qui habituellement prenait soin de son apparence, étaient sales et emmêlés. Sa légère barbe de quelques jours avait poussé et avait piètre allure, de même que l'apparence générale de l'homme. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit, maculés de terre et de sang séché. Ses yeux bleus étaient dans le vague et il semblait épuisé.

Néanmoins, lorsque les deux autres apparurent devant lui, il se redressa, épousseta ses vêtements et son regard se fit froid et distant.

-Prusse, Espagne, les salua-t-il d'un mouvement de tête.

Le cœur de l'Espagnol se serra un peu. La Guerre faisait beaucoup de mal, l'état de son « ancien » meilleur ami le blessait, mais cependant moins que de l'entendre l'appeler par son nom de pays et non pas par son prénom. En Guerre, tout le monde faisait ainsi. Les liens qu'ils entretenaient en temps de paix n'existaient plus, autrement il y aurait un potentiel risque de trahison ou de changement de camp…

-B-bonjour Francia… balbutia-t-il.

-Halo, Frankreich, enchaîna le Prussien. Mon frère voulait que je t'informe du fait que dès demain, les relations entre Vichy et Angleterre et ses frères seront interrompues.

Francis serra les dents. Ludwig n'était plus lui-même depuis la montée du nazisme dans son pays. Gilbert, son frère, qui se trouvait en face de lui, semblait avoir mieux résister à la folie. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'était plus le représentant premier de son pays. Ou bien peut-être était-ce car il avait été le grand et puissant Royaume de Prusse. Qui sait ? Toujours était-il que le petit frère de Gilbert prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire perdre tout espoir. Un vaincu désespéré était bien moins dangereux qu'un vaincu avec une hargne constante de se libérer de ses chaînes.

-Ce n'est plus de mon ressort, tout ça, répliqua-t-il. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'amener Espagne pour me dire ça non plus.

Gilbert resta silencieux, ses yeux écarlates fixés sur le sol de la cellule. Antonio se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il était vrai qu'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi le Prussien l'avait amené là.

La seule chose qu'il lui avait dite était qu'il devait aller parler à Francis et lui avait proposé de l'accompagner. Malgré l'opposition entre leurs deux pays, Antonio avait très envie de revoir son meilleur ami, alors il avait suivi Gilbert. Son illusion de revoir le Bad Touch Trio réuni s'était envolée en voyant l'état du Français. Pourvu que la Guerre se termine, et surtout, que les rancunes se dissipent… Ne plus rire avec ses deux amis de toujours lui manquait tellement…

-Je tenais à te dire que… comme tu le sais, Angleterre est sur ton territoire. Clandestinement, cela va de soi… ses armées ont coulé des bateaux français. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était contre. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est à Strasbourg.

Un frisson parcourut Francis. Arthur était chez lui ?! Il ne le savait pas ! Et Gilbert le savait en plus ? Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout pour l'Anglais ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse capturer lui aussi ! Lui et ses frères résistaient admirablement bien aux offensives de l'Axe, mais s'il venait à être attrapé par Ludwig… Francis ne préférait pas y penser…

Quel inconscient ? Que venait-il faire à la frontière de l'Allemagne, bon sang ?

Cependant, il s'efforça de rester stoïque. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il montre ses émotions.

Antonio, lui, ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi l'albinos révélait tout ça. Gilbert avait-il changé au point de vouloir démoraliser son ancien meilleur ami ainsi ? Leur amitié était-elle donc partie en fumée à ce point ?

-Je m'en fiche, renifla Francis en s'appliquant à mentir. Allez-vous-en tous les deux.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence avant que Gilbert fouille doucement dans sa poche et fasse jouer la serrure de la cellule, ouvrant la porte en grand.

Francis cligna des yeux, et le regarda sans comprendre, avant que son regard ne se durcisse.

-Tu veux me torturer, c'est ça ? ricana-t-il. Vous avez déjà tout obtenu de moi, je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus.

Gilbert soupira et entra dans la cellule, devant les yeux ronds de l'Espagnol qui, décidément, ne comprenait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait dans cette prison.

L'albinos saisit Francis par les épaules, fermement mais sans brusquerie, et le remit debout.

Puis, il posa ses mains gantées sur ses épaules.

-Arthur t'attend avec un hélicoptère, Francis. Une voiture t'attend, elle sera à Strasbourg dans sept heures environ. J'ai tout fait pour couvrir ton évasion. Ludwig est occupé ailleurs, vous pourrez partir sans encombres à Londres ! s'exclama-t-il.

-G-Gil ? balbutia Antonio. M-mais !

Francis, lui, après quelques secondes d'ébahissement, repoussa le Prussien.

-Encore des manigances, cracha-t-il. Je ne vous conduirai pas à Arthur. Jamais de la vie.

-Espèce de crétin ! cria alors Gilbert. Fais ce que je te dis sans discuter avant que des gardes ne viennent voir ce que je suis en train de faire ! J'en ai assez moi aussi ! Mon petit frère n'est plus le même, je sens tous ces morts, toute cette putain de violence, alors barre-toi de ce pays de merde pendant qu'il en est encore tant !

-G-Gilbert… souffla Antonio en posant sa main sur le bras de ce dernier.

Francis les regarda tour à tour. La nation était épuisée. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait l'albinos aux yeux de rubis crier ainsi, désespéré, avec tant de tristesse dans le regard. Puis il y avait Antonio… ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la situation, ses grands yeux verts semblaient tristes eux aussi.

Francis tapa du poing contre un mur.

-Je vais y aller ! Et je vous préviens tous les deux, si c'est un piège, vous me le payerez ! Je ne vous pardonnerez jamais, si vous faites le moindre mal à Arthur !

Le visage de Gilbert sembla alors infiniment soulagé. Intérieurement, il se sentait près à pleurer, de soulagement et de plein d'autres sentiments qui bouillonnaient sans fin dans son crâne.

Sans perdre de temps, il posa sa main sur le dos de Francis pour l'aider à marcher et à sortir de cet endroit.

Savoir son ami enfermé sous terre l'avait rendu malade… plus que tout, il voulait le savoir à l'abri. Même si son pays était tombé, il voulait toujours le protéger, même si Francis était le plus vieux.

Il avait toujours voulu protéger ses deux meilleurs amis, ils étaient tout pour lui.

Et puis il avait ce garçon aux yeux violets, dans le camp d'en face… le Canada. Fils de Francis. Matthew Williams. Ce garçon et ses grands yeux tristes mais déterminés, bien qu'il l'ait très peu vu, avait éveillé quelque chose en lui. Comme du remord, de la culpabilité. Il ne voulait plus faire souffrir personne, ni ceux qui en avaient assez de la Guerre, ni son meilleur ami, ni le fils de son meilleur ami qui semblait si doux que le voir sur un champ de bataille était presque une torture.

Quitte à perdre, quitte à être accusé de trahison, Gilbert allait aider Francis à s'envoler pour le Royaume-Uni.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Francis arrivait à Strasbourg. Arthur ne perdit pas une seule seconde même si l'état du Français lui brisa le cœur. Lui prenant la main, il le fit rejoindre l'hélicoptère, qui s'envola vers les contrées Britanniques.

Au sol, Gilbert et Antonio regardèrent l'engin disparaître à l'horizon.

-Tu ne vas pas me dénoncer ? demanda le Prussien.

-Non. Je veux que Francis soit en lieu sûr, moi aussi.

-Désolé de t'avoir impliqué là-dedans.

-Oh, t'excuse pas, Gil ! On est le Bad Touch Trio, non ? Même en guerre, on reste amis ! Pour toujours ! C'est ce qu'on s'est promis, après tout !

Le sourire resplendissant de l'hispanique fit naître le même sur le visage de Gilbert. Il tapota le dos d'Antonio.

-T'as raison, va ! N'empêche que… j'ai trop envie de voir la tronche de Lulu quand il va découvrir que Franny a disparu ! On va s'marrer, ça va être _awesome_!

À quelques kilomètres plus loin, au-dessus du paysage, Francis sourit, la main d'Arthur toujours dans la sienne, chaleureuse et rassurante.

Ses amis ne l'avaient pas abandonné. Il n'était plus seul.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, j'ai glissé un petit soupçon de FrUk et de PruCan. Il faut dire que je peux pas vraiment m'en empêcher.

À la prochaine, en tout cas !


End file.
